


Not my Car (Destiel AU)

by Call_Me_Clarence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asperger Syndrome, Big Brother Gabriel, Broken home Castiel, Castiel has Apspergers, Castiel has Meltdown, Castiel likes plants, Castiel plays angry birds, Castiel was never and angel AU, Dean is a Baker, Ellen isn't mean, F/F, Fluff, Good guy Gabriel, He also kills them, Human Castiel, I wrote this while I was drunk, Jo Harvelle is Lord of the Lesbians, M/M, Nothing Supernatural AU, She's just trying to understand, Tumblr Prompt, Understanding Dean, Writing tags is Hard, dean is sweet, mentally ill castiel, no hunting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Clarence/pseuds/Call_Me_Clarence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a habit of not looking where he's going. </p><p>     But when he ends up in the wrong car with a man with candy apple green eyes, what could be more embarrassing? How about running into him again while your in the middle of a meltdown. Yeah, that could be a bit worse.</p><p> First fic ever! And I'm inebriated....but it's good. I think....You should probably read it to find out though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a tumblr prompt from mewlink: "Oh shit this isn't my car" AU. I was in the middle of two other fics but this idea just jumped at me and I wrote it pretty quickly. It's unbeta'd so all the mess ups are on me. And I know 'Brunch' is a thing but Gabe just likes to say Breakfast Lunch. I hope you get over that fact easier than my husband *rolls eyes* Well enjoy! Turning this into its own verse too. So more chapters to come. OMG I can't believe I'm doing this.....
> 
> Welcome to my first Fan Fiction.

## Chapter one: Plants Are Distracting

Castiel had the worst habit of not looking where he was going. It was a scorching hot day and the Sun greeted both Castiel and his brother Gabe with a slap in the face as the exited their local Walmart. Gabe instantly donned his expensive new sunglasses with on hand while pushing the cart with the other. Castiel was too caught up with his new orchid to be bothered.

"It will look beautiful in the apartment." Castiel beamed.

Gabriel looked back at his brother who was trailing behind. He tugged on his sleeve to get him to catch up.

"Yeah for three days. Then it will be dead." Gabe scoffed.

Castiel glared at his plant, a glare that was really meant for Gabe but his orchid was so beautiful he just couldn't take his eyes off of it. The swirling deep purples with lavenders. The violet pinks that dotted the petals, the striking greens of the stock and leaves. 

Castiel managed to slid into the car without looking up. He buckled his seat-belt and then looked up at Gabe to argue the validity of his new plant.

Expect it wasn't Gabe.

A pair of shocked candy apple green eyes stared back into his baby blues. The shock cast silence over the car until:

"You're not my brother." they said in unison.

The man laughed and started rubbing the back of his neck, Castiels' cheeks flushed violently and he idly thought now he matched his orchid.

"Cassie?" Gabe asked from in front of the car, looking frantic and worried, the cart was gone.

Castiel opened and closed his mouth a few times, like a fish before finally spitting out

"I'm just gonna-"

"No- I mean yeah, you go...you." The man with the candy apple green eyes stuttered.

"Castiel." Castiel offered and swallowed loudly.

They shared another few moments of intense yet strangely not uncomfortable staring before the mans phone went off blaring crazy train in the enclosed cabin. Castiel took the mans distraction as a means to escape as quickly and (un)gracefully as he could.

Gabe caught his arm as soon as the door was closed.

"What the hell was that?!" Gabe ordered as he drug Castiel back to their own car "Getting in cars with strangers? What are you, twelve?"

"I thought he was you..." Castiel said almost inaudibly, embarrassment and a completely surreal feeling had his head way up in the clouds. He was vaguely aware of getting in the car (the proper one this time).

It was several minutes before Castiel found his ability to comprehend what his brother was saying.

"You're going to live in Nebraska?" Castiel asked bewildered at where the conversation had turned. 

Gabriel just stared at his brother, then the road, then back to his brother with a disbelieving look dawning his features.

"Really Cassie? How the hell did you get that out of 'Mr.Leather Jacket had a sweet ride.'?"

"Who..." Castiel started but then it dawned on him "I'm not talking about this." he looked down sheepishly. Realizing his orchid was gone he panicked "Gabe-"

"It's in the back, strapped in." Castiel looked in the back just to make sure and sighed with relief. "Cassie you're more out of it than usual." Gabe paused and then a devilish grin spread across his face "You must have the hots for Mr.Muscle Car back there."

"I'm not talking about it." Castiel said again and he reached for his phone immediately loading the Angry Birds app Gabe had downloaded for him.

Gabriel sighed.

"Listen little bro, I'm not trying to get on your case. I'm actually glad you've got the hots for somebody." he was silent for a beat "Other than your flowers of course."

"Plants, Gabe." Castiel huffed, gripping his phone tighter.

"Alright, alright. I'm just giving you shit." Gabe smiled.

Castiels brow furrowed and he frowned.

"I'm sorry" Gabe sighed. Castiel didn't budge from his pissed off stance.

"Would Bennys' make you feel-" 

"Yes!" Castiel cut Gabe off and looked up excitedly.

Gabriel laughed.

"Well okay then, Bennys' Diner it is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

Castiel immediately took the booth that was most in the middle of the Diner and by the giant windows that covered an entire wall. Gabe slipped in opposite of him and flagged down a waitress.

To his surprise he knew the woman.

"Hey Jo." Gabe said in a lame song impression. 

"Haha" Jo rolled her eyes "And please don't make me picture you with a fro." she shivered.

Gabe laughed but then nodded his head in agreement at the grizzly mental image.

"So what's got you working down here? What happened to the Road House." Gabe asked curiously "Ash finally burn it to the ground?"

"Nope, still there. Still run by the witch of the fucking west to." Jo glared at her notepad as she scribbled on it, trying to get her pen going.

"Ouch. Something happen between you and Ellen?" 

Jo sighed "We just don't see eye to eye at the moment." she put on a smug look "But hey, if she can't except I'm not into dicks then she can just go suck a bag full of em."

"And with that I will have the waffles, extra whip cream, extra gummy worms." Gabe smiled "Oh and hold the dick please."

Gabe got an actually laugh out of her before she turned to Castiel.

"I'd like-" Castiel started.

"4 pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs over easy. Each on its own place, hold the syrup and 2 tabs of butter on the pancakes. I got it sweety." Jo gave him a warm smile which Castiel returned "I'll have it right out for you, or Gladys will. You boys caught me at the end of my shift."

"Well, why don't you take a load off? Have breakfast/lunch with us?" Gabe gave his most charming smile and waggled his eyebrows.

Jo punched his arm, harder than she probably realized, and smiled at him "I would, lover boy, but my rides here already waiting on me. Hit me up tomorrow though, I'd love to see your new place."

"Will do my foxy lady." Gabe purred.

"Oh honey, If only I swung your way." Jo gave a devilish grin, which Gabe returned.

"Then who would be Lord of the Lesbians?" Gabe asked in mock horror.

That sent Jo on her way, giggling. Though she stopped a few yards away at the bar "I'll be out in a sec, K?"

"Take all the time you need." a man with a gruff voice replied.

A voice Castiel recognized. 

His head shot up immediately and a look of horror spread across his face.

"Woah, you ok Cassie?" Gabe asked, spinning around to see what had his brother all riled up.

Realization of who it was at the bar dawned on Gabriel and he looked out the window to check, just to make sure. Low and behold, that beauty of a black impala graced the parking lot.

"Holly crapola." Gabe breathed "What are the odds." 

The stupid smile on Gabes face and the amusement he was finding only seemed to upset Castiel even more.

"Don't even say it." Castiel fumed.

"Woah, hey I was just-" but Gabe was cut off.

"Dont even move, Gabe!" Castiel nearly shouted, his eyes wide and hands up in a defensive position.

Gabe nodded slowly and mimicked his brothers hands "Okay, it's all alright." he said calmly.

Castiel nodded slowly and picked up his phone, nodding more vigorously and adding "Yes, it is." more to calm himself down. He repeated the phrase a few more times and started in on his next level of angry birds.

But Damn those helmet wearing pigs.

Gabe watched silently, like a fisherman watching for a storm, just judging to see how fucked he was about to be. They were in a public place was strike one, strike two, Cassie was playing angry birds. Oh and strike three, Castiels crush was sitting a few booths down at the bar. This could go real south, real fast.

When Cas slammed his fist on the table Gabe knew they were headed into DEFCON level 2 (was it the higher or lower DEFCON levels that were worse. Gabe couldn't remember).

"Casitel." Gabriel warned calmly.

Castiel nodded and huffed, running his fingers through his forever messed up mop of hair, always too long but he would never let Gabe take him to go get it cut into any sort of 'style'. Just then he ran out of birds and those damned pigs! He slammed both fists on the table, both clutching on to his phone. 

Gabe was quick to act and snatched the phone away. Castiel stared after him for a few moments, anger building, then he took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling. 

Yeah he did not need that stupid game anyways. He nodded in agreement, mostly to his inner voice that said he could get through this.

"You got this Cassie, this is no biggie." Gabe seemed to mimic Castiels inner dialogue "Just two bros, having breakfast/lunch. Just saw Jo. Our food is coming. It's all good." Gabe was calm yet assertive and Castiel tried to cling onto his words for dear life.

He kept running his fingers through his hair making him look absolutely wild. Castiel looked out to the parking lot, to the car, to escape. And then back to his brother, pleadingly.

"Do we need to leave?" Gabe asked seriously.

Castiel was about to answer when a heavyset red-headed woman with the name tag of 'Gladys' strolled up in too tiny heals, wobbling a little.

"Waffles?" she asked, bored.

"Umm hear." Gabe answered distractedly, Castiel had seemed to lighten up a little, maybe they could just finish breakfast lunch.

But when that SINGLE plate was set in front of Castiel Gabe knew it was all over. 

The eggs were running all over the plate which was cramped and stuffed with everything Castiel had ordered, syrup mixing with the catastrophe in the goopeist of ways. 

It was hell on a plate to Castiel.

"I-I" Castiel started.

"He can't eat this." Gabe said calmly, removing the plate from infornt of Cassie and handing it back to the confused waitress "He needs everything on separate plates, hold the syrup. The food can't touch." 

The waitress rolled her eyes as she took the plate and sighed "Over privileged little." she huffed as she waddled away. 

Well attempted to, those heels were really too small. So she kinda stumbled. And by stumbled I mean she fell into the bar, the plate was sent forward crashing onto the floor along with a few glasses she managed to knock of the bar as well. 

The loud noise, the insult, the embarrassment and the guilt. All of it was just too much. For anybody. 

Castiel Jumped up from his seat and stumbled backwards, his hands flying up to either side of his head. "No, no no no no" he started mumbling, hands fisting in his hair. 

"Cassie." Gabe started, standing up as well and trying to get to his brother without freaking him out more "Come on Castiel, it's fine. It's alright."

"Hey are you okay?" a gruff voice asked from beside Gabriel. 

Gabe looked over to see the man in the leather jacket from Walmart. Oh dear god, the universe really had it out for them today.

"Ummmm" Castiel said, his lips trembling on the M and he tried to force them into a straight line. His eyes began to water and he felt sobs starting to retch their way up from his throat.

Then the unthinkable happened, I know right? Like today was already going so well. Mr. Stranger in the sweet ride and leather jacket just kinda swooped in and wrapped Castiel up in a hug. 

"No-" Gabe cried, reaching for the man who was surely about to be spitting up blood on the floor. 

Castiel stiffened but then totally relaxed against the man. Gabe pulled back his hand like he had been burned by this new development. Normally whenever Gabe tried to touch Castiel during one of his meltdowns it did NOT go well. But this time it seemed to be working. Gabe wasn't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. He waited in the flanks, trying not to bounce from one foot to the other in anticipation of something going wrong.

"Hey, it's okay man. I know Benny, he's a cool guy. He won't mind a broken plate." The man said rubbing Castiels back soothingly as Castiel unashamedly buried his head into deans shoulder "Besides it wasn't even your fault." The man sent a glare back to the waitress who was now cussing up a storm stating that she was not 'cleaning this shit up'.

Jo made her way around the mess and the cursing waitress until she was by Gabe.

"What did I- Woah" she started but caught herself at the site of Castiel, TOUCHING someone. That was new.

"Cas here looked like he needed a hug." The man smiled and pulled away slightly to look at Castiel who was still reeling from the imrpomptu nickname "You okay buddy?" he asked, wiping away a stray tear from Cas' cheek with a calloused thumb.

"You...you remembered my name?" Castiel asked suspiciously, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah" The man laughed "How could I forget the gorgeous man with the flower who was definitely not my brother."

"It's a plant." Gabe corrected.

"It's okay if he calls it a flower." Castiel glared at Gabe which made the green eyed man laugh.

"The names Dean." Dean introduced himself.

"Dean." Castiel said, and it felt so right on his tongue. Like he had been saying it all of his existence.

"Yeah" Dean confirmed.

"Well" Jo coughed, interrupting their intense staring that should be uncomfortable but really wasn't "Maybe we should go?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to ruin whatever moment Castiel had found himself in but Gladys was getting really worked up and Jo knew in a few minutes she'd start in on Castiel for making her drop the plate, after she was done blaming god, her diabetes, and Obama.

"I could whip us up some breakfast, I run the bakery across from Dillons." Dean supplied.

"What a coincidence, I have a kitchen!" Gabriel clapped his hands together "Let's get this show on the road."

Dean hesitated for a second and Jo clued in "Oh, introductions. Well Dean this is Gabriel and-"

"Cas." Dean answered for her, smiling over at Castiel.

Jo smiled and continued "And this is Dean."

"The guy who tries to kidnap unsuspecting men at Walmart, got it." Gabe joked which got a laugh out of everyone.

"I'm actually surprised you guys have never met. You guys basically make up my entire friends group." Jo smiled. Gladys slipped on some syrup and cursed loudly "Yeah we should go like... NOW" Everyone nodded and they headed out. 

Jo lead the pack out of the Diner Gabriel followed who kept giving Castiel anxious glances over his shoulder, Castiel, who was giving his best gummy smile was quick behind Gabe and finally Dean lead up the pack, his hand on the small of Castiels back and the complete reason for the smile on...Cas' face. Yeah, Castiel could get used to that nickname.


	2. All Good Things End In Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated in the Kitchen between Gabe and Jo, and not in a good way. Dean and Castiel settle in for a little KOTAR (Knights of the Old Republic) in the living room. Tempers flare and hearts will melt and all good things certainty do end in honey.
> 
> (Sorry about hiccups in the last chapter. I had some spelling errors and weird text block glitches. I'm still new to things (started this morning lol) So it may take a little getting used to. Here's to a less glitchy chapter and many more to come!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I in no way intend to offend anyone with Aspergers Syndrome with this fic. The views expressed are Gabriels views only and only because he's an over protective thick headed ninny sometimes when it come to his baby brother. I fully believe (and have witnessed) people who have drawn a crappy hand can still lead productive lives and even live on their own. To everyone suffering with this condition, first of: GO YOU! and second off: I believe in you, you got this!

It was decided they'd split up and meet at Gabes new flat. Before they split up into their separate vehicles (Dean and Jo in the impala and Gabe and Cas in Gabes Landrover) Gabe gave Jo 'the look'. The one that let her know she needed to give Dean 'the talk'. It was dreaded really, and they REALLY wanted to treat Castiel like a normal guy who just happened to live with his brother but the truth was hard. Some people didn't react well when they found out that truth by Castiel having a full blown melt down right in front of them. That part had already happened. Gabe just hoped that Dean didn't scare easy. 

Ever since Charlie moved to Washington it had been hard on Cas. His only friend gone. She was completely normal (for a nerdy fangirl) and she treated Cas like he was normal. She had a way of explaining to Cas why he was freaking out, which seemed to help him process the situation, make him realize it was ok. It was never a big deal to her, no matter how much Castiel would yell. Charlie knew he didn't yell on purpose. He just couldn't control how loud he was when he was in one of his episodes. Her not making it a big deal, helped Cas not see it as one. After a meltdown they would end up giggling like idiots. Gabe never had to watch over them.

Gabe sighed as he started up the car. Castiels broad smile seemed to light up the cabin and when Gabe looked over at his brother he couldn't help the smile that graced his own lips. One thing was for sure, Castiels smiles were contagious, and addictive.

"You big dope." Gabe said ruffling Castiels hair.

Cas protested lamely but still held his grin.

"Ah, you're gone on him." Gabe sighed again "I can tell."

Castiel blushed and shook his head minutely in protest but his smile seemed to grow even wider as he layed his head against the cool glass of the window.

Gabe frowned suddenly and had to look away. What Cas wanted from this guy, he might not ever get. Gabriel knew, taking Cas in, he might be stuck with him. Their mother had wanted to throw Castiel in the loony bin along with their Dad. 

"Fuck Naomi." Gabriel breathed, gripping the steering wheel tight, suddenly feeling furious. As the memory of his mother tended to do.

"Mom?" Cas perked up. He took in his brother expression, studying it intently before checking the speedometer. "The speed limit on this road in 65." Castiel said calmly, looking ahead now "And you're going 80."

"Uhuh" Gabe supplied, tongue in cheek.

"You're frowning, which means you're upset...but you're speeding....So you're mad?" Castiel concluded, still looking confused but casting that look at his brother now rather than the road.

"Cassie I'm just..." Gabe sighed again "I just want you to be happy. That's all." Gabriel turned to smile at his younger brother.

"I am." Castiel answered, still confused but his confusion quickly turned into something else as he thought of the reason why he was so happy. A small smile crept upon his face and he was off in the clouds again.

Gabes' smile was sad as he watched his brother "I know." he sighed "I know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breakfast lunch (who were they kidding it was 1pm, it was lunch) went much as any ordinary meal with new friends would. Dean remarked on how beautiful Gabe and Cas' apartment was. Cas told Dean how he had been decorating it. Gabe had to hand it to his brother, he definitely had a great sense of style. Everything was a muted mocha color with strategically placed pops of color, like Cas' new orchid, which graced the dining room table now.

Jo told Dean how Gabe was in advertising. Mostly chocolate related commercials. If chocolate is being poured in slow motion, that's probably Gabes handy work. Anyway it helped support them and that's what mattered. Dean chastised Gabriel for those commercials destroying any and all dieting plans he's ever made. Then they all ended up in the living room and Dean and Cas ended up playing a game. It was a single player, which Gabe thought wasn't fair, especially since Cas was playing. He was just about to say something to Cas when he noticed how animated Dean was getting, guiding him through the game. 

"Okay now if you choose this option" Dean pointed towards the screen "He will start calling you beautiful. Throughout the whole game too. Unless you ask him to stop."

"Why would I ask him to stop?" Cas asked, brow furrowed as he arrowed down to the correct response.

"I have no idea." Dean smiled at Cas. Castiel was oblivious, in gamer mode now, but Dean just kept staring. 

Finally Castiel noticed. He looked over once, twice, the third time he held Deans gaze.

"Dean." Castiel said in a deep voice.

"Yeah Cas." Dean breathed.

"How do I make a purple lightsaber?" Castiel asked earnestly.

Dean laughed and patted Castiel on the shoulder, making him jump at first but he recovered quickly and smiled.

"That doesn't come till later, my friend." Dean was beaming.

Gabe watched most of this conversation from the kitchen (it was an open plan living room/dining room/kitchen) where he was doing dishes while Jo watched.

"I never thought I'd see you get all domestic." Jo teased as she splashed water on him.

Gabe barely noticed "What?" he asked distractedly.

"Dude give them some space!" Jo reprimanded, smacking Gabe on the backside with a dishtowel.

"Are you going to dry, or just whip me?" Gabe huffed, dunking another dish into the soapy water.

"I thought you liked kinky stuff." Jo smirked.

Gabe was silent.

"Gabrielo, you in their bro?" Jo waved her hand in front of Gabes face, blocking his view.

"Huh? What?" he snapped back to their conversation.

Jo sighed "Dude, what is wrong with you? The Gabe I know would have been all up in that kink comment." she groaned as Gabe started ignoring her again "Instead being all stalkery on your baby bro!" She hissed, swatting him again with the towel.

Gabriel snapped back again and this time he grabbed the towel "You have lost your dish drying privileges." he took in the still wet dishes on the drying rack "Not that you were actually drying anything."

Jo glared at him "Come on, What is UP with you?"

Gabriel sighed "I'm just worried, Castiel seems to really like him." 

Jo waited for Gabriel to continue. When he didn't she supplied a drawn out "Aaaaaand?" raising her hands up in question.

"How did Dean take, 'The talk'?" Gabriel deflected.

Jo sighed "Like I thought he would...." she drew out the silence before rolling her eyes "Dude! He doesn't care! His brother is an Autistic Mute. He's used to understanding people who can't speak for themselves. Especially people who think along the same lines as Cas." she finished with a smile.

"So this is like a brotherly thing?" Gabe asked hopeful as they both turned to stare at Dean and Cas in the living room. Who were leaning to far into each other for Gabes liking.

"Yeah that's definitely a thing, but I wouldn't call it brotherly." she said trying to hide a smile, poorly.

"Don't say that." Gabe snapped at her.

Jo scoffed "Say what?"

"Cas can't....he's not...'prepared' for that kind of relationship." Gabe scowled at the dish in his hand and started scrubbing it violently.

"Ummm what? Cas seems pretty capable of handling-" Jo started.

"Well, he's not." Gabe cut her off.

"Well excuse me if I disagree." she looked confused with a hint of anger "Cas has a job, pays his own taxes, files YOUR taxes!" Jo was starting to raise her voice.

"If I didn't remind him to take his meds, he'd be a mess. Cas CANNOT take care of himself. End of discussion." Gabe growled dropping the plate into the dishwater with a splash, sending soapy water onto the floor and onto Gabe and Jos' shoes and shirts.

Jo just glared at Gabriel for a moment before saying "Cas is stronger than you think. You don't give him nearly enough credit."

She turned around to storm off as Gabe turned around to stop her and they both noticed at the same time that there were no noises coming from the T.V. The game was paused and Dean and Castiel were very still. The tension was electric and when Jo simply stated "Dean I need a ride home." it seemed to shock Gabe right to his core.

"Uh, yeah. Okay." Dean said awkwardly standing up and giving his goodbyes to Cas and a quick wave to Gabe.

"By the way, you better get your shit sorted out by 27th." Jo said coldly, standing half way in and out of the door way.

"Cas' birthday?" Gabe asked lamely.

Jo huffed and slammed the door. Only to open it after a beat and shout "It's my birthday too you asshole!" and slamming the door again. 

Dean, who was still inside the apartment nodded awkwardly at Gabe "I'm just gonna go." 

"Yeah" Gabe coughed "Nice...nice having you over."

"I had fun." Dean replied, looking at Cas before giving an awkward wave to Gabe and heading out the door.

"I don't think that went well." Castiel said, a concerned look on his face.

"Nope, cause apparently I'm not only an asshole I'm also an idiot." Gabe stormed off to his room and slammed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabe came out of his room to the smell of something burning.

"You burn something?" Gabe asked, sniffing the air.

"Just my popcorn?" Castiel explained innocently.

Gabe sighed, Castiel and his burnt popcorn. That was one taste preference he would never understand.

"Sometimes you're a real weird one little bro." Gabe said, padding with his bare feet from carpet to tile as he made his way into the kitchen to get a snack "So Whatcha-"

"I'm 23." Cas cut him off in a haughty voice.

That stalled Gabe "Yeah...I know."

"Obviously you don't, Gabe. If you knew I was 23, you would know I'm old enough to make me own decisions. You're 28 and no ones told you what to do since you were 18." Castiel huffed, abandoning his popcorn and standing up.

Gabe was just tired of this, why the hell did Jo have to bring this shit up "Cassie, lets not start this."

"Because I think differently than you, you think you can treat me as if I am a child." Castiel had made his way over to stand toe to toe with his brother, a glare in his eyes that was only menacing if you were human and you know, alive.

"No I-" Gabe started.

"So you agree I should be treated like everyone else?" Castiel questioned.

"Of course Cas I-" Gabe started again.

"And I should be offered every opportunity someone without my condition has?" Cas' gaze was boring into his brother.

"Of course Cassie. I love you, you know that. I want EVERYTHING for you!" Gabe nearly cried, he was beyond exasperated.

"Then I am aloud to engage in social situations, like everyone else." Cas had a hint of a smile now.

'He must mean the birthday party' Gabe thought "Yes Cas, of course! Have I ever stopped you before?"

"No." Castiel smiled. 

Castiel turned to head down the hallway but then turned back around "Then I will go ahead as planned on my date with Dean Winchester." he beamed.

Gabes eyes widened in horror "C-"

"You are not going." Cas interrupted.

"Ca-"

"Dean will drive" 

"But Cast-" Gabe tried, no luck.

"You wish me to cancel my first and only date?" Castiel worked some puppy dogs eyes, the likes Gabriel had never seen before.

"N-no..." Gabriel faltered.

"Good! He picks me up at 7pm tomorrow." Castiel turned around quickly and headed for his room, game left abandoned, very much UNLIKE Castiel.

"At least tell me where you're going?!" Gabriel called after his brother.

"The local honey distillery. Deans going to show me where my honey goes after I help the bees grow it and I collect the combs then send them off!" Castiel looked absolutely thrilled.

That was actually probably the best date for Castiel even Gabe himself could think of. Maybe this Dean Winchester guy wasn't so bad....Gabe was still gonna watch him like a hawk. How did this man go from having Gab rooting him on to Gabe wishing he'd just leave? Oh yeah, he fell for his stupidly adorable baby brother. One whose heart was too gentle. Gabe didn't know what would happen if it was broken. And Gabe did not want to find out.


End file.
